Fire Emblem: The Star Wars
by Cirex Review
Summary: A Prince of two worlds, a war between the family he was born to, and the family that raised him, a rising darkness both within and without the Sector, and a mysterious Songstress, who has awakened feelings in him he's never felt before. All Corrin can do is place his trust in the Force.


_**Fire Emblem**_

 _ **The Star Wars**_

 _ **It is a time of great unrest in the Touma Sector. The planets of Hoshido, led by the peace-loving Queen Mikoto, and Nohr, ruled by the ambitious King Garon, who have always been on uneasy terms with one another, are now on the edge of a full scale war.**_

 _ **At the front lines of the coming conflict are the Force Wielders, gifted individuals who can use the Force, a mysterious power source; and the most powerful of the Force Knights are the planet's respective princes and princesses. One such Prince, Corrin of Nohr, has almost completed his training, and is ready for the front lines. Before he can go fight for his world though, he must be judged ready by his elder brother, Xander, Crown Prince of Nohr, and one of the most powerful Force Knights in the entire sector…**_

Nohr was a dreary world; scarred from centuries of civil war. Black and grey clouds covered the planet, and if it wasn't for the colossal greenhouses that grew the planet's food, Nohr's population would have starved long ago.

Above Nohr was a space station, constructed in times past to be a refuge for the royal family in case the surface of the planet was no longer safe. Now, it was home to a single Prince, and his staff.

It was to this station that the sleek black ship, bearing the crest of the Royal Family, now traveled.

"Star Fortress Station Control, this is Royal Shuttle 023, carrying Prince Xander, Princess Camilla, Prince Leo, and Princess Elise." the pilot, a silver haired young man, said over the comm, "We are transmitting clearance codes now, and are requesting permission to dock."

"We read you loud and clear 023." Came the reply, "Codes received, everything checks out. We'll inform the Prince of his brothers' arrival. Welcome back Laslow."

"Roger, over and out." Laslow said as he switched off the comm before turned to his copilot, "Peri, tell Milords that we're going to dock in a minute or two."

"Roger that Laslow!" Peri, a blue haired girl with pink highlights, said in her usual peppy voice, "Do you think we'll get to watch Lord Xander train his brother this time?"

"I doubt that Peri." Laslow admitted, "Training for royals is usually for royal eyes only."

"Ahh…" Peri pouted as she got up and left the cockpit.

* * *

"Time to wake up Lord Corrin!"

Corrin opened his eyes slowly, and saw the blurry shape of Flora, one of his maids. Another blurry shape came into his line of sight, leaning over him.

Was that Felicia?

"Hey, wake up Lord Corrin! Up and at em!"

It was definitely Felicia.

Corrin sat up from his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. When he lowered his hand, he looked around his bedroom. It seemed as if the entire palace staff was here, aside from the droids. His old mentor, Gunter, the maid twins Flora and Felicia, and his valet, Jakob.

"What's so important that it couldn't wait another hour?" Corrin asked as he held up a hand to stifle a yawn.

"Well Milord, your brother Xander is due to arrive any minute now to train you." Gunter replied.

"I've taken the liberty of laying out your training gear for today," Jakob interjected, bowing slightly, "And I have already mended the tears from last time. Your brother is a fearsome opponent is he not?"

"Alright, alright." Corrin said, waving his hand, "I'm still not fully awake yet though."

"I think we can help with that." Flora said with a devious grin on her face, "Felicia, get me a bucket of ice water."

"I'm on it!" Felicia nodded, perhaps a little too eager.

Corrin's eyes widened, "Whoa, whoa! I'm up, I'm up!" he stood up to emphasize his point, "Just don't get the water!"

Pouring ice water on his face was a favored tactic of the sisters in order to get him out of bed, and also an effective threat.

Corrin sighed, "I just wish that I could have finished my dream though."

"Indeed?" Jakob asked, "What sort of dream was it?"

"I was on the battlefield with a bunch of Hoshidans. For some reason, they kept calling me brother. Which is strange, since all my siblings are here in Nohr."

"That you know of anyway." Felicia spoke up, but then shrank back when the other three servants glared at her.

Bringing up the topic of Corrin's parentage was a sensitive subject, and was frowned upon in the Star Fortress. It was common knowledge that Garon was Corrin's father, but the identity of his mother was a mystery. All that he had been told was that his mother was from Hoshido, and that she died in childbirth; his features were undeniable proof of that, as they looked more Hoshidan than Nohrian, minus his pale skin, red eyes, and the ever-mysterious pointed ears.

For all he knew, Corrin really did have family in Hoshido, but on the one occasion he asked father, Garon had denied that, and told him to never bring it up ever again.

"Ahem," Gunter cleared his throat, "As _fascinating_ as this all is, perhaps it would be better if we continue it elsewhere. Lord Xander is waiting after all."

"Right, of course." Corrin said, standing up, "I'll get dressed. I don't want Xander to get mad about me being late."

* * *

Corrin grunted as Xander's training saber struck him in the arm, sending him to the ground.

He couldn't tell if Xander was mad about being late (by only a few minutes!) or if this was just the usual level of intensity.

The brothers were in the Star Fortress' training room, where Corrin was drilled in the ways of war, in the early years by Gunter, and then later in life by Xander. Both swordsmanship, and how to use the Force to augment your skills with a blade, were taught in this hall.

Corrin was dressed in his signature silver and black combat suit, made for flexibility, and to keep out the elements. He eschewed shoes though; he never liked shoes.

Xander was wearing black armor, decorated with gold highlights, befitting his role as Crown Prince, but the armor was practical as well as stylish, capable of taking blaster bolts.

The training sabers they were using had a built-in energy field; weak enough not to seriously injure your opponent, but strong enough to hurt via an electrical shock. Corrin was _very_ experienced with the sharp pain that came from being on the receiving end of a training saber.

"That's our brother for you." Leo said smugly from the sidelines, "Corrin, you can't expect to beat the strongest Force Knight in Nohr by sleeping in."

Corrin resisted the urge to make a face at Leo. Leo was Corrin's younger brother, and by far the smartest person Corrin had ever known. Even though Leo was one year younger than Corrin, Leo was an accomplished Force Adept, granting him the right to wear the armored robes of that Order, and the tall color that denoted his rank as a master, despite is youth. He even had a commission in the Nohrian Military, the freedom to go where he wanted, and do what he wanted, while Corrin was still stuck on this damn station.

That fact made Corrin envious of Leo, and more than a little resentful, though he never showed it in public.

"I doubt you could best Xander in the blade either Leo." Corrin called out as he got to his feet, holding his own training saber one handed in a ready position.

"Ignore Leo, focus on me!" Xander barked and order, and Corrin obeyed, ignoring everything else other than Xander.

"Is that all Corrin?" Xander said sternly as he backed up a few paces before holding his weapon in both hands, "The enemy won't wait for you to wake up you know! Now, come at me again!"

"Xander…" Corrin said once, before he began circling Xander waiting for an opening.

"We train like this so we may overcome our enemies and defend our homeworld." Xander continued, "Father has been tracking your progress Little Prince; if you can't land a single blow on me today, he may never let you leave this station!"

"What!" Corrin asked, shocked. It was then that Xander struck, forcing Corrin to bring his saber up and block Xander's blows.

"Motivated, are we?" Xander asked dangerously as the two brothers locked sabers, the energy fields sparking at the contact, "Then if you wish to see the world beyond this station's observation deck, you must defeat me! Prove that all that time I've spent training you wasn't a wasted effort!"

Corrin said nothing but forced Xander back, launching his own series of strikes, which Xander expertly parried. Xander then lifted his blade one handed over his head before bringing it down on Corrin. The younger prince jumped out of the way, knowing better than to try and block a blow with that much force behind it.

In a contest of physical might, Corrin knew he was no match for Xander; his brother was just too strong. If Corrin wanted to win, then he would need to use his speed to his advantage.

Corrin tapped into his Force, and willed himself to move faster, avoiding Xander's blows and striking out with his own. Though Xander parried those strikes, it was only barely. The older brother had to put in more effort to match the younger.

This went on for a few minutes, with neither brother claiming an advantage over the other. Corrin was beginning to tire; he'd have to end this quickly, or else Xander would simply outlast him, and he'd be stuck on this station for the rest of his life!

It was when Xander thrusted with his saber that Corrin saw his opportunity. Sidestepping the blade, Corrin then leaped into the air, propelling himself with his Force, and landed behind Xander, striking him in the back with his saber.

The energy field shocked the older brother, making him gasp in pain, and stumble a few steps forward before turning around and facing Corrin.

Corrin waited, returning to his starting form. What was Xander going to do?

Xander's serious face broke into a smile.

"Well done Little Prince." he said as he deactivated his saber's field, "An excellent use of your Force to bypass an opponent's defense. You're getting stronger every day."

"Thank you Xander." Corrin replied, turning off his saber and bowing, "I couldn't have done it without your, er… tough love."

"I disagree." Xander shook his head, "You have a natural talent, both with a saber, and with your Force. I believe that someday you could become one of the strongest Force Knights in all of Nohr."

"Now you're just teasing me." Corrin said with a joking grin. The smile disappeared from his face quickly as he saw the serious look in Xander's eyes.

"I never joke about subjects like this." Xander said with narrowed eyes, "I speak only truth. You could be the one to bring light to our dark world."

"Xander…" Corrin replied, touched.

"Ugh." Leo groaned, "You do know that true strength is more than just simple saberplay right?"

"Calm yourself brother." Xander said in a tone that was almost joyful, designed to placate, "You really are competitive to a fault. As I've always said, you're a talented Adept with powerful Force Abilities."

While Xander and Corrin were trained in the mostly physical school of the Force Knight, where individual knights augmented their swordsmanship with their Force, Leo was a Force Adept, who used his Force directly as a weapon, levitating and pushing enemies with it. Those Adepts who were masters, such as Leo, could even call upon lightning to fry their enemies.

"Hmm." Leo scoffed, "Just as long as you both remember that there are more paths to power than waving around pointy glowing sticks."

Corrin looked at Leo closely, squinting his eyes before a mischievous grin split his face.

"Leo, there's something I've been meaning to say ever since you got here."

"What's that big brother?" Leo asked, all of a sudden wary.

"Your collar is inside out."

"What!" Leo cried out, turning his head and inspecting his color, "You could have told me that sooner!"

"Looks like I'm not the only one who was half asleep getting dressed today." Corrin said, trying not to laugh.

Xander on the other hand, chuckled a little, prompting Leo to make a horrified face.

"Xander…!"

"I'm sorry Leo, but it's things like that which make you so lovable." Xander replied.

Corrin was going to say something extra when he heard two familiar pairs of footsteps. Turning around, he was greeted to the welcoming sight of his sisters, Camilla and Elise.

"Are you alright dear?" Camilla asked in her motherly way, "Some of those blows looked like they hurt. If you are hurt, let me know so I can take extra special care of you!"

Camilla was dressed in custom armor, one that showed off a lot of skin, and drew attention to her generous bosom and shapely derriere. She was considered by many to be the most beautiful woman in Nohr, and Corrin found no reason to argue that… if only because the list of women he knew was a very short one.

"I'm fine Camilla." Corrin answered, perhaps a bit too hastily. While he loved his sister, and appreciated that she cared about him, she could go a bit… overboard with her affection.

"I was worried too you know!" Elise exclaimed in a chipper tone. Corrin's youngest sister was dressed in the black robes of an Apprentice Adept, but the pink highlights on them showed that she specialized in healing, a rare skill, even among Adepts, who specialized in using their Force to mend wounds and broken bones.

"Thank you, Elise," Corrin said with a smile, "You wouldn't come to visit me so much if you didn't huh?"

"Yup! Do you like it when I visit?"

"Of course I do! I can't leave this station, so your visits are the one thing I have to look forward to!"

"Yay!" Elise cried out as she launched herself into Corrin's arms, who felt the wind get knocked out of him.

' _She's getting too big for flying hug tackles.'_ Corrin thought as Elise let go.

"I love you so much Corrin!" she said quickly, a huge smile on her face.

"Honestly Elise," Leo said as he walked over to his siblings, having turned his collar right side-out, "For once could yo behave like the adult you technically are?"

"Come now Leo," Camilla admonished, "I think it's good for Elise to be cheerful. It brings some light to this gloomy planet of ours."

"Here, here Camilla." Corrin agreed, "All of you are so dear to me, and so patient and kind ever since I lost my memories early in life. I don't even mind being locked up in this station when I'm with you."

Each of his siblings looked touched at Corrin's words. Even the normally grumpy Leo was smiling.

"We are grateful to have you as a brother as well." Xander began, "But I have news-"

"Oh Xander, let me tell him!" Camilla interrupted, "We have wonderful news! Father has been keeping track of your progress and has asked us to take you with us back to the capital!"

"R-really!" Corrin asked, hardly believing his pointy ears, "I can leave and join you all as a soldier for Nohr?"

"Yes! It means you're free now, and can finally leave this station!"

"Isn't that wonderful big brother?" Elise asked, almost as excited as Corrin was.

"It is!" Corrin exclaimed. He was over the moon with happiness right now. He could barely remember the last time he was on world, with soil beneath his feet. This was what he had been waiting for his whole life, and now it was finally happening.

"There will be plenty of time to discuss details with father when we arrive on Nohr." Xander interjected, "For now though, let us depart."

* * *

In the hangar bay, Corrin's servants were lined up in a row in front of the loading ramp to Xander's shuttle. One of them, a blue haired girl in a mechanic's suit, stepped forward.

"Congratulations on finally leaving this station Milord." Lilith said, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Lilith." Corrin replied, smiling. Lilith was his closest friend on board the Star Fortress, as they both shared a fascination with droids. It was Lilith who helped him learn how to interpret series of beeps that made up the astromech droid's Binary language.

"Lilith, are the droids ready?" Xander asked, all business.

"Of course, Milord." Lelith confirmed with a smile, "They seem eager to go. Probably because they like Lord Corrin so much."

"Yeah, that's our Corrin; everything likes him. People, animals, even droids." Elise exclaimed.

"Alright everyone, climb aboard." Gunter said, turning to the other servants, "Felecia and I will be joining Lord Corrin to the surface. Jakob, Felicia, we leave the station in your capable hands."

"Of course, Sir." Jakob said, hands behind his back, "We'll keep the place in excellent condition."

"You can count on us." Flora added, a slight smile on her face, while looking at Jakob out of the corner of her eye.

"Safe travels Lord Corrin." Jakob added.

"Thank you both." Corrin said, nodding his head at his servants/friends, "I hope to see you again soon; just not here!"

A minute later, the shuttle took off, and made its way to the surface of the planet; no one onboard was aware of what the Force had in store for them, and the journey Corrin would soon have to undertake.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _Okay, let me start off by saying that no, this fic is not just going to be 'Fire Emblem Fates' story in a Star Wars wrapper.' There will be significant changes to the plot._

 _Also, to clarify something; even though both Hoshido and Nohr have Force Sensitive warriors, neither society has a good grasp on the true nature of the Force; treating it as a tool that comes from an individual, rather than the universal energy field that it actually is._

 _As one can already guess from Hoshido and Nohr, each Fates Country is now a planet, with its own system within the Touma Sector._


End file.
